The Bonds Of Earth And Sky
by Beausaur
Summary: This is the first Soi Fon and Kensei fanfiction. it is rated M for later Lemons and Sex Scenes. These to characters actualy go very well together i think, they are both hot headed and Stubborn. Please if you Like the Story Leave a Review
1. Chapter 1

The Bonds Of Earth And Sky

"Captain Kensei! Captain Kensei! Its time to get up. You have to get up and take care of the Vanguard." Called Squad 9 Lieutenant Kuna Mashiro.

" KUNA! What have I told you about barging in to my quarters and waking me up! You're so annoying!" Captain Kensei of squad 9 snarled.

"Captain Kensei, the squad is waiting for you, don't you remember today is the day were accompanying the stealth force to the world of the living to get rid of a rampaging hollow and bring back data on the hollow." Mashiro complained

Kensei groaned and shoved a pillow over his head

"Mashiro quite complaining and go way!" Muffled Kensei

" But Kensei, you big dummy captain Soi Fon will be there." Mashiro squeaked

Kensei blushed, luckily the pillow hid that, but Mashiro could read his emotions. Kensei had a huge crush on Soi Fon and hadn't told anyone at all. Was it really this obvious?

"….."

Kensei laid there in silence refusing to speak

" Kensei, I know your blushing. I know you have a crush of Soi Fon, its kinda obvious the way you look at her in the captains meeting." Squeaked Mashiro

" Leave immediately and inform the squad ill be out shortly." Growled Kensei.

Mashiro messed up his hair and left the captains bed room

"I hate when people mess up my hair." Mumbled Kensei

Kensei finaly got up and got ready for the day. He slipped on his uniform and then slipped on his white sleeveless captains Haori. Mussed up his hair, strapped on his combat boots. And finaly left the dorm.

Kensei Burst out the squad 9 gates to find his first 6 seats waiting for him.

"Aliright Squad Lets Move out" Grinned Kensei

The squad headed over to the transportation gate to get to the world of the living. They then meet up with squad one which had all ready been waiting.

"Captain Kensei! Your Late! What is you explanation!" shouted Soi Fon

" I was fucking busy that's what happened, don't get snippy with me bee." Grinned Kensei

" Ms. Bee, who da fuck do you think I am, just get in the portal so we can start the mission." Shouted captain Soi Fon

Kensei noticed Soi Fon Blush

" Fine Bitch ill go." Said Captain Kensei with a sly look and his face

Kensei quick winked at Soi Fon before jumping into the portal

Soi Fon Blushed

" You like him don't you captin?" addressed Lieutenant Omeada

"Shut Up, you fat oaf!" retorted Soi Fon

Lieutenant Omeade rolled his eyes

A very red Soi Fon Jumped into the portal and left for the world of the living.

"


	2. Chapter 2

The Bonds Of Earth And Sky

Chapter 2

Kensei stubbed out of the gate and landed on his knees. Soi Fon gracefully followed him along with the rest of the team.

"Cant you land more gracefully, Kensei." Mumbled Soi Fon

"I would if you stopped annoying me woman!" smirked Kensei

Soi Fon glared at Kensei's smirk she knew it all too well. The way he flashed his wolf like canines and showed his smile… Snap out of it Soi Fon thought, but it was no use she was caught staring at the sexy captain of squad 9.

" Soi Fon, we should get going to the site to set up the base." Inquired Omeada

"Oh yes thats right. Men move out!" suddenly said Soi Fon

Soi Fon quickly left before Kensei could register what had just happened, it was all a blurr. Kensei was lost in thought.

"Kensei! Snap out of it" said a annoying Mashiro

" What is there to snap out of….. Mashiro say on word about this or If any of my team speaks I will hesitate to call on Tachikaze! Do I make my self clear!" Growled Kensei

Mashiro Rolled her eyes. While the rest of the squad looked stunned.

"Y-Yes Captain Kensei" said the Squad

"Good now let's move out and set up or base of operations for the mission." Smirked a now calm Kensei

The group set out to the clearing where they were suppose to meet captain Soi Fon.

"Where is this damn woman." Said Kensei

" Im right here Kensei, you stupid fool" called Soi Fon

" Cut the Bullshit where are you Soi Fon." Your base is not even set up" called out Kensei

"Kensei! She is up in the trees!" exclaimed Mashiro

" I see, Woman get down from here at once, or I will cut this tree down." Kensei shouted

" We camp in the trees. Deal with it!" said a cocky Soi Fon

" You are so difficult. We will preside on the earth. Now get some sleep we have a busy day tomorrow because tomorrow we start the mission." Said Kensei

" I do not need you telling me what to do you idiot!" called Soi Fon from the trees

Soi Fon hid her spiritual pressure and disapered.

"That woman will be the death of me" mumbled Kensei

"That is the Bonds of Earth And Sky Kensei" said a Enlightful Mashiro

" Grrrrrr. You make no sense and your starting to irritate me" said Kensei

Kensei set up the tents and settled in to his special tent for the night. He stripped of his clothes and laid on his bed.

"Someday that woman will certainly drive me crazy." Muttered Kensei

Kensei laid awake for hours thinking of Soi Fon till finaly he passed out from Exhaustion.


	3. Chapter 3

The Bonds Of Earth And Sky

Chapter 3

The two bodies collided in a heap of ecstasy. Rubbing and sliding, yelling and screaming

"KENSEI! KENSEI! go faster" Soi Fon Shouted

"Woman I'm trying just stop nagging" Kensei Growled as he continued to collide with Soi Fon's petite figure.

The whole world was rocking around him everything was shaking

Kensei suddenly awoke to the violent shaking of his lieutenant shaking the Tent.

"Damn! It was only a dream" Kensei mumbled

Kensei layed back down on the bed while the shaking continued

"Kensei! Wake up! We have the planning meeting to attend too to plan our strategy for the mission." Yelled Mashiro.

"Quite already, Woman I was trying to sleep. Quite your babbling!" shouted Kensei

Mashiro Stopped shaking the tent

"Y a know captain, if you got up at a decent time I wouldn't have to always do this." exlclaimed Mashiro

"Kensei I'm coming in to the tent" said Mashiro

Mashiro zipped open the tent door and strolled in to a terrifying sight. The green haired woman stared in horror

"Kensei! What happened in here?" Squealed Mashiro

Mashiro quick looked around the tent. It was filthy! Kensei's clothes were strewn all over the floor, Tachikaze was hidden under all the mass of clothes, and the smell was horrendous. It smelled rank and sweaty … like sex

"Kensei! How did this happen? Were in the middle of a clearing, are you seriously that dumb to do this here! Said Mashiro

Kensei sat up on his futon

"Quite already! Stop complaining! I don't remember what happened! I just remember passing out and my dream….." said Kensei

"Kensei, I could hear your dream, you've been shouting Soi Fon for the the last half an hour. You're lucky she didn't hear you, she would have stabbed you to death with her Zanpakto" Squeaked Mashiro

"Im a grown man, Mashiro I can certainly take care of myself! Why were you listening you damn fool?"

"Well maybe I should be the captain, because you don't know anything!" said Mashiro

"Stupid girl, you are so irritating. I will call out Tachikaze and slice you if you don't shut up!" Said Kensei

"Kensei, you big bully! Why can't you be nice! You are such a meanie!

" Mashiro please just go! I've had enough of your BULLSHIT!" Growled Kensei

Mashiro looked at him in astonishment

Fine you big meanie! Ohhh and put some clothes on! And get a shower!" said Mashiro

Mashiro exited the tent and headed over to the meeting tent which was located in the middle of the large field, to disuse the hollow plans.

Kensei realized after Mashiro left that he was naked. He was completely striped down in his bed. His sheets were all over the bed, luckily his bottom half was covered so Mashiro didn't see his penis…. But that wouldn't be the first time she had seen him like this.

Kensei took a second to recall the events of last night. He remembered passing out naked but after that he couldn't recall anything

"Fuck! What did I do?" Shouted Kensei

Kensei pounded his fist into the bed breaking it I half. Kensei's inner Hollow was starting to stir.

Kensei quick made a cup of coffee to calm his nerves. And also took the much needed shower….. he smelled like shit

After the coffee was finished he got dressed, he slipped on his Hakama, put on his Shihakusho, Slid on His Hiyori, tied his sash, wove up his combat boots, slipped on his gloves and finaly nestled Tachikaze at his side.

Kensei checked the watch that Mashiro had given him for his last birthday. The watch read 11:00 Am, he was late.

"God Damn it im fucking late!" growled Kensei

Kensei quick rushed out of the tent and into the clearing. Soi Fon was certainly going to kill him!\

The air was crisp and the wind was blowing eerily.

Kensei Burst into the tent panting heavily, all eyes were on him. Mashiro grinned in her seat.

"WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN KENSEI!" Screamed Soi Fon

IF YOU LIKE THE STORY PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW


End file.
